Monday Mornings
by doyleloverxo
Summary: SWAN QUEEEN! I swear to god I have more ships than the navy, but I'm really feeling swanqueen tonight so I wrote up a fanfic. It's my first OUAT fic, so don't be too harsh. I promise that they'll get better dearies. Love to all, xoxo. doyleloverxo


**Okay so no, I don't own anything blah blah blah. This isn't my best fanfiction, but it is my first OUAT fanfic. So try to enjoy it! I promise that they'll get better dearies.**

**Love you all, xoxo. **

**doyleloverxo**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Monday. By far the worst day of the week. That is until it became her favorite day of the week. The day that Regina would wake her up an extra half an hour early so that they could cuddle in bed, talking about random things and dreading the alarm clock. That made Mondays one of the nicest days of the week. But it didn't start out like this, all romantic and fluffy. It started it, well, bad. And nasty. And basically the former Regina. Until Emma and Henry changed her.

**A week before.**

Monday. By far the worst day of week. And it would ALWAYS be the worst day of the week. She would wake up early, work out for half and hour, shower, and then go to work. And yeah, work as the sheriff sounds great. But when you spend all day, every day, filling out paperwork and watching over a town that, in all reality, is filled with boredom, it kind of sucks. And maybe you're skeptical about the boredom feature, but yes, think about it. They may all be story book characters, but Regina is the only one that ever screws things up. And that is not exciting. At all.

So there she was. Sitting through another boring day at work, watching the paper work pile up on her desk. But she was not going to sit here and do it. She was going out. Maybe she'd go for a walk and pretend to be on patrol. She got up and left her office, leaving the pile of paperwork for what she liked to call "Future Emma".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Regina opened her eyes slowly and felt slightly more refreshed than she should on a Monday morning. She looked over to her alarm clock to see that it read 8:45. Henry usually woke her up at 8:00 every morning to have her make him breakfast and ensure that he got out the door. Then she realized the obvious; Henry was still asleep. The little shit did that far too often, sleeping in and being late for school. She rushed into his room to find him still in bed, of course.

"Henry Mills you get your butt out of bed right now. You're late for school for the fourth time this month and I am getting sick and tired of it young man. Now get dressed now." she said, watching his face go from drowsy to down right pissed off. "And do NOT give me that look."

She turned to go but heard him mutter something to her as she turned her back.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"I said maybe if you tried to not be so rude every morning I'd actually want to wake up!" he practically yelled.

"Do not raise your voice with me!" she yelled back.

"I hate you!

And that was the last straw for Regina. Seeing as how her magic had returned after Emma had lifted the curse, she grabbed Henry by the throat and lifted him into the air, her old habits kicking in.

He screamed in shock and tears immediately rushed down his rosy cheeks.

With a look of absolute terror and disgust towards herself, she dropped him and stared at her hands, tears threatening to fly from her eyes. She rushed from his room, flew down the stairs, grabbed her coat, and ran out the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Emma was starting to think that maybe going for a walk wasn't a bad idea after all. It was a chilly but not too chilly winter day and the sun was peaking out from behind the white clouds. She stuffed her hands into her pocket and continued down the street, looking into the shops as she walked. Her spirits were finally starting to lift until she saw Regina down the street, looking rock faced as usual, no expression, no feeling, nothing.

As she neared Regina, Gold walked from his shop.

"Good morning Regina." he said, expressionless as usual.

"Ha." she said as she breezed past him.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

Tears came to Regina's eyes as soon as the familiar words left his mouth.

"Don't ever say that to me again!" she yelled, turning on her heel and running straight into Emma, who had been slowly nearing the couple.

Gold turned in the opposite direction and left, but as Regina ran into Emma, her expression went from bad to worse.

"Whoa Regina look out- Are you okay- Regina are you crying?" she questioned.

"I'm fine Ms. Swan now if you would excuse me." she said as she walked by.

Emma grabbed her arm and Regina turned to look her square in the face.

"No you're not. What happened Regina?" she asked, real concern in her voice.

"Nothing I'm fi-" but then the tears that were enclosed in her eyes came running down her cheeks. She looked flustered as if no one had ever seen her cry before. She just put her hands on her face and let out two rough sobs before trying to compose herself.

"Regina don't tell me that you're fine because I know what fine looks like and it's not you," she said as she took Regina by the hand, "here come inside and tell me what happened."

It took some convincing and pulling but Emma managed to get Regina into the police station that was conveniently situated next to where the ordeal began.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0**

Once Emma had gotten her inside the police station she sat her down on the couch. Regina had somehow started crying again and Emma just sat beside her and stared at her. This went on until Regina managed to calm herself down enough for her to be able to hear what Emma was saying.

"Tell me what happened." she said. There was a something in her voice that sounded like love and concern.

"This morning, Henry woke up late. And I was mad. An-and then I yelled at him, but he got really mad. Then he told me he hated me and something happened. Something took over my body and I picked up Henry by the throat and was chocking him. Emma the look on his face, he was so scared and disgusted and sad and heartbroken and Emma I let go after a second but I did it Emma. I hurt him. I hurt Henry Emma." she managed to get out. By the end of it she was back to sobbing.

Emma looked horrified at first, but surprisingly just took Regina in her arms and held her. They sat like that for almost ten minutes, and then Regina was starting to come to her senses and realize what was happening. Emma had been soothing her by whispering things like "It's okay" into her ear.

"I'll go back with you and talk to him. After school. Okay?" she asked, realizing that she really did care.

"No, no you don't have to do that. I can handle it."

"I'll be at your house for 4:00 okay?"

"Emma is really isn't necessary I'm a grown woman I can handle th-"

"Four o'clock."

And she walked out. Emma left Regina in _her _office. She started walking again and thought about what had just happened.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0**

When four o'clock rolled around, Emma was right on time, knocking on the front door to the Mill's Mansion. Regina opened the door with a warm but almost insecure smile.

"Hi, come on in." she said.

Emma walked into the mansion to get a big bear hug from Henry.

"Hey kid, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, uhm in the living room?"

"Yeah okay." She said as he led her into the living room. Regina stayed behind in the kitchen, busying herself with the dinner she was making her and her son.

"So, uhm, I heard about what happened this morning."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Look kid, I know that what your mom did was wrong and all but I think that you need to forgive her. She's going through some tough stuff right now, just like we all are."

"But no one else is pinning me to my bedroom wall by my neck."

"That's true. Just know that if I forgive her, so can you."

"You forgive her? You think that it's okay for her to do that to me?"

"No, I obviously don't agree with her parenting methods but I'm asking you to forgive her."

"No! How could you say that? I'll never forgive her and it looks like you've sunk to her level too now haven't you?" he said as Regina walked into the living room, turning on her heal as tears filled her eyes. "She's the evil queen and you're nothing better. You should both be banished! I'm going to David's." he said and ran out the door.

Regina slowly walked back into the room wearing an apron, her expression cloudy.

"Well that went well." Emma said sarcastically.

"Now my son has run out the door and you think it went well?"

"He's going to my place, he's perfectly safe. Unfortunately for me, that means that I _can't _go back to my place."

"Well, you can eat his dinner because I made enough for two. And you're here because of me, so think of it as a thank you."

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0ooo0o0000o0o0o0o0o0**

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting at the dinner table, eating spaghetti and cheesy garlic bread. Emma had to admit that it was delicious.

"This is really good, thanks Regina." Emma said between mouthfuls of garlic bread.

"Its Henry's favorite." she answered gloomily.

Regina cleared the table and brought the dishes into the kitchen to clean. She was sitting on the couch when Emma heard a smash from the kitchen. She rushed into the room to see Regina picking up glass from the floor with her bare hands, crying and shaking.

"Regina stop, you'll hurt yourself. " When Regina didn't answer her and continued, she grabbed her red hands and forced Regina took look her in the eye. "Regina it's all going to be okay."

"No Emma, no it's not," she stared back, "my son hates me. My son, the only living person who has ever loved me, hates me. And it's killing me."

Emma lifted Regina from the floor and guided her towards the couch, muttering something about how Henry wasn't the only one who loved her.

"Hey, lets watch a movie okay?" Emma suggested.

When Regina didn't answer, she walked over to the movie shelf and grabbed a Harry Potter movie. She put it in and then settled on the couch a fair distance from Regina. They didn't speak the entire first half of the movie but half way through Emma looked over to find Regina crying, silent tears running down her face.

"Hey," Emma said in her best 'soothing mom' voice, "you don't need to cry it'll be okay."

Emma scooted over and wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder, cautiously at first but, after gaining some confidence, she leaned into her and allowed her to snuggle into her chest.

"I'm sorry I kind of ruined you relationship with Henry, Emma."

"No, no Regina you didn't. It'll all pan out over time don't worry. He's just going through teenage hood."

"When I was Henry's age, my parents would put me down constantly, telling me I'd never live up to their standards and such, and I believed them. For the first few years of my teenage hood, I was depressed. And then I met Daniel; he got me over some really scary things. But he was taken away from me. From that moment on, I swore that I would be a better parent. I swore that I would learn to love my child like I loved Daniel. I failed myself. I failed Daniel. But most importantly, I failed Henry." she said, still crying, but not as much.

"Regina, you never failed anyone. You tried to be the best parent you could be. And when your parents, sorry to say, sucked ass, it's kind of hard to be a good parent. Trust me Regina, you're preaching to the choir. I didn't have parents growing up, and it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Overcoming my fear of being a bad parent to Henry was difficult, and I still can't be the parent I set out to be. Regina, when we put expectations on ourselves that we can't withhold, getting through the day can even be a hard task. But I understand Regina. I understand _you__**."**_

"No one has ever understood me before." she said, staring up into Emma's eyes. She snuggled closer to Emma and after a few minutes of silence, Emma heard her softly snoring.

When the movie finished, Emma turned it off with the remote and grabbed a blanket resting on the back of the couch. She draped it over Regina and herself and snuggled into Regina, falling asleep.

**0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o000o00oo0o0o0oo0o**

In the middle of the night, Emma was woken up by Regina; she was groaning and whimpering and turning back and forth in Emma's arms. When Regina started whimpering louder and louder, to the point where it was almost a scream, Emma began talking to her softly.

"Daniel, no, don't leave me, Daniel. Daniel, I love you. Daniel, please don't leave me." she whimpered.

Emma was talking softly when all of a sudden Regina opened her eyes and leapt at her face with her own, seizing her lips within her own and kissing her with all of the power within her. As suddenly as it happened, Regina realized that it wasn't Daniel in front of her and looked away, ashamed. Emma just stared at her in awe.

"Emma, I am so sorry. It was the dream, I thought it was Daniel and not you and god I'm sorry this is so awkward I mean-" but her apologies were interrupted by Emma's lips crashing onto her own. At first, Regina was hesitant, but soon she joined Emma's hands on her face and allowed Emma to deepen the kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

When Emma woke up the following morning, it wasn't to Regina's soft words, like she had expected. It was to Henry barging into the room and staring at them with a gaping mouth and a blank expression until they did something. Regina and Emma… Well they had slept together, but not in the way Henry would have been thinking.

After shooing Henry from the room, they established their feelings for each other. They decided that they might as well try out the whole relationship thing and after explaining and apologizing to Henry (for many things) they were ready to get started.

And that's why, on the following Monday morning, Regina and Emma found themselves in the same position, but in Regina's bed, staring into each other's eyes and awaiting the only oncoming storm they were worried about, the alarm clock.

_**The End**_


End file.
